We'll meet again
by veronikice
Summary: Tomé la foto que mi niña sostenía entre sus manos, perdiéndome en recuerdos, alegrándome de tener un motivo para hablar sobre él, mi hombre recordarlo me hacía feliz .


**Bueno aquí les dejo un nuevo OS hace bastante lo escribí y luego de editarlo de nuevo quería que viera la luz, es la primera vez que no tengo beta así que espero logren entender si existen errores o algunas faltas. Espero lo disfruten.**

 **Los personajes son propiedad de la gran Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 **We'll meet again  
**  
 _ **Bella**_

 _ **—No llores amor mío dentro de poco nos veremos y nada impedirá que estemos juntos ya el tiempo no significará nada para nosotros nuestras almas estarán unidas para toda la eternidad—. La voz de Edward sonaba como terciopelo en mi oído haciendo que toda mi piel se erizara ante la cercanía de su boca, mis manos volaron sobre las suyas cuando acarició mi rostro, haciendo que miles de mariposas revolotearan en mi estómago a su lado nada me importaba solo éramos nosotros.**_  
 _ **Un fuerte sonido hizo que me sobresaltara. —Soñaba—, me lamenté. Todavía podía sentir el calor que trasmitía su piel al rozarme.**_  
 _ **—Ya no era la Isabella tímida e inocente de diecisiete años—. Ese tiempo se había escapado en un suspiro para surcar el cielo de los recuerdos, ahora solo me quedaban cartas amarillentas gastadas por los años y la cantidad de veces leídas. Al costado de la gran cama se encontraba el objeto dueño del golpe que me despertó la caja que contenía al menos un centenar de cartas escritas por mi hermoso Edward había caído desparramando las mismas como hojas secas de invierno.**_

 _ **Lamente mi torpeza, no me resignaba que mi cuerpo marchito no acompañara la inquieta juventud de mi mente.**_

 _ **A pocos metros en una mullida mecedora mi nieta dormía placida, una sonrisa surcaba su rostro, mientras en su pecho una de sus manos sostenía muy cerca de su corazón una carta que había recibido de su novio ese mismo día. Sonreí, llena de recuerdos y satisfacción que ellos reconocieran el valor de una carta escrita de puño y letra, no imaginaban el tesoro que acumulaban, podrían saborear por largo tiempo los sentimientos que cada palabra le brindaría a lo largo de su vida cuando necesiten recordar el amor que algún día se profesaron.**_

 _**Reí ante mis pensamientos, porque sobre el otro costado de mi cama descansaba mi notebook, encendida esperando que continúe disfrutando de navegar en segundos por el mundo. ¿Qué pensaría de mí, si me viera Edward? Aborrecía todo aquello mientras yo me enamoraba cada vez más de la tecnología que nuestros nietos nos mostraban. Me levanté con cuidado de no despertar a Lucrecia para recoger las cartas.**_

 _ **Pero mi vista se distrajo ante el paisaje a través de la ventana. « De vuelta mi mente y mis pensamientos traicionaron mi razón» La nieve caía dejando un manto blanco sobre el jardín. Otra navidad que no estaría a mi lado, al día siguiente se cumplía el sexto aniversario de su muerte… Nada era lo mismo sin mi amor, todo se veía opaco sin su brillo, faltaba mi ángel, mi salvador… Que doloroso despertar cada día sin ver sus ojos, sin sentir su respiración a mi lado Debía dejar los recuerdos a un lado no deseaba mostrarme melancólica frente a mi querida nieta. — ¿Para qué preocuparla?—**_

 _ **Comencé a juntar las cartas con cuidado. —¡Abuela!— ¿Qué haces? ¿Cómo no me despiertas? —Deja que te ayudo.**_

 ** _Las jóvenes manos de mi nieta recogían rápidamente el desorden hasta que sus ojos se quedaron admirando una vieja foto hasta que sus labios rompieron el silencio en una exclamación: "que parecido es mi papá al abuelo" si hasta sus ojos se asemejan a las tranquilas aguas del lago. Podría al menos haberlos heredado protesto en un puchero más digno de una niña que de una jovencita de su edad. — Y, ¡Qué buen_ mozo _!_ _Claro que te llevaba loca, cualquiera en su sano juicio no deja escapar a ese bombón._**

 _— **¡Lucrecia!— exclame ante el comentario de mi pícara nieta. Ella se levantó rodeándome con sus brazos. —No te enojes abuelita—. Mejor cuéntame otra vez su historia, dime como se conocieron, como se enamoraron y como su amor pudo perdurar pese a todas las vicisitudes que debieron sobrellevar, explícame como sabías que eran el uno para el otro —. Sabes que necesito de ti abuela, necesito, despejar dudas, para saber si con Eric podremos vencer los obstáculos que se interponen ahora entre nosotros.**_

 _ **Tomé la foto que mi niña sostenía entre sus manos, perdiéndome en recuerdos, alegrándome de tener un motivo para hablar sobre él, mi hombre «recordarlo me hacía feliz»**_

 _— **Esta vez mí querida niña, no te volveré a contar la forma que nos conocimos con tu abuelo, más bien te contaré la historia de la foto que tienes en tus manos, la cual me devolvió las ganas de vivir cuando pensé que todo estaba perdido, cuando las esperanzas se alejaban de mi alma, convirtiéndose en mi mejor regalo de navidad y esta es la mejor manera en que puedo recordar a Edward tras seis largos años de ausencia.**_

 _ **Mis ojos se perdieron en aquellos de papel que sostenían la mirada fija, quieta, mientras mi mente sobrevolaba el túnel de los recuerdos convirtiéndome nuevamente en aquella niña de dieciocho años, con la juventud a flor de piel, el corazón rebosante de amor e ilusiones y las palabras brotaron cual cascada, mientras mi nieta escuchaba absorta.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _**Septiembre 3, de 1939.**_

 _ **Desde la ventana de la habitación veía maravillada como la madre de Edward y la mía convirtieron el extenso jardín de los Cullen en un ambiente casi mágico. Todo estaba preparado, el sol brillaba a pleno, el ambiente se hallaba exquisitamente adornado gazebos mandados a construir específicamente para el evento, engalanados finamente con telas y flores, una incalculable cantidad de ellas distribuidas con exquisito buen gusto la cristalería y la platería resplandecía a la luz del sol como si miles de luciérnagas revolotearan dejando su magia tras ellas, la música proveniente de la orquesta sonaba deleitando a los presentes con diferentes melodías de moda. En el ambiente se respiraba agitación no tan solo por parte del personal de servicio que ultimaba detalles, si no en todos en general se corría el rumor que la guerra podría estallar de un momento a otro. Dos días atrás Polonia había sido invadida por Alemania, eso conllevaba que varios países europeos se encontraran en estado de alerta. Sentí un nudo en el estómago sabía lo que significaba Edward marcharía al frente ya era todo un hombre con sus veintidós años y eso me tenía más inquieta de lo normal, no quería que ocurriera, no había vivido el anterior conflicto pero si mi familia y por lo que me había contado mi padre destruía, corrompía todo lo que conocíamos, destrozaba familias, minaba la confianza no por maldad sino la desesperación, el miedo, el hambre hacía que las personas rompieran reglas sin importar las consecuencias ¿Qué me estaba sucediendo, acaso no debería estar feliz?¿Por qué pensaba todo esto en un día tan importante? juguetee con la pulsera de perlas que descansaba en mi muñeca, no quería ni siquiera imaginar esa situación, tontas lágrimas empañaron mis ojos.**_

— _ **Te preocupa algo amor— la voz de Edward me sobresaltó a mis espaldas si lo noto pareció restarle importancia ya que continuo hablando, notaba un atisbo de resquemor en su voz—. Sé que esto— dijo señalando hacia afuera —no era lo que esperábamos pero ya conoces a nuestras madres y sabíamos a ciencia cierta qué ocurriría, ellas no podían dejar pasar nuestro compromiso sin hacerlo un gran evento social—. Sus manos se posaron delicadas en mi cintura con una leve presión hizo que me girara hacia él, no teniendo tiempo suficiente para limpiar los rastros de las lágrimas que minutos atrás me traicionaron pensando en nuestro destino.**_

 _ **Al mirarme, sus hermosos ojos se ensombrecieron, cosa que odié, no deseaba que se preocupara, menos cuando él sería el más perjudicado en este caso. Sus manos se posaron en las mías encerrándolas acercándose tanto como para que nuestras frente se apoyen una en la otra**_

— _ **Bella, amor ¿estas segura que quieres hacer esto? ¿Quieres que lo dejemos para más adelante? —Sabes que no me importa solo quiero que estés a mi lado, que seas feliz, no te sientas presionada, juro que si lo deseas hablo con nuestros padres y que todo se vaya al demonio— vi desconsuelo en su rostro.**_

— _ **No es eso amor ¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante tontería? Edward— le reproché. Si lo que más deseo es estar a tu lado, ojalá sería nuestra boda así nada podría separarnos, no estoy triste o arrepentida solo algo nerviosa, sabes que me da mucha vergüenza ser el centro de atención—. No necesitaba saber hacia dónde iban mis oscuros pensamientos. Sin darle tiempo a más conjeturas me pare en puntas de pie para darle un casto beso en su boca que correspondió de inmediato mientras me envolvía con sus brazos y por un momento olvide todo sintiéndome segura.**_

 _ **Todo marchaba bien los invitados disfrutaban de la buena comida regada por los mejores vinos, el clima de algarabía, por suerte había logrado disipar mis pensamientos negativos, me sentía radiante mostrando mi anillo al lado de Edward, que me miraba orgulloso y de vez en cuando depositaba un dulce beso en mi mejilla.**_

 _ **Pero todo lo bueno tiene que terminar y cuando estábamos a punto de degustar el postre se escuchó gran alboroto proveniente de las cocinas, hombres y mujeres gritaban, algunos con un tonto deje de feliz patriotismo otros con pesar el Primer Ministro ha anunciado que Gran Bretaña ha declarado la guerra a Alemania.**_

— _**¡Estamos en guerra!**_

 _ **Muchas cosas pasaron a la vez en ese momento, algunas mujeres rompieron en llanto ya habían sufrido no tantos años atrás un conflicto, habían sufrido sus atrocidades y no querían volver a hacerlo, las voces se alzaban rápidamente, algunos hombres comenzaron a cantar el himno nacional, otros brindaban mientras yo solo podía aferrarme al brazo de Edward; quien al salir del estupor del primer momento su mirada buscó la mía, ambos sabíamos lo que aquello significaba nuestra vida cambiaba de una forma radical, ya nada volvería a ser igual. Como una oscura premonición de lo que se avecinaba me tomo de la cintura depositando un beso casi inapropiado para el lugar donde nos encontrábamos, sus labios denotaron una urgencia que nunca antes sentí, no porque dudaba de sus sentimientos, sino porque Edward era todo un caballero pero en esos momentos supe con certeza que por largo tiempo no volvería a verlo y mis tabúes, mis creencias, mis enseñanzas quedaron de lado para dar paso a los sentimientos. Al amor. Fue en ese preciso momento que la realidad abofeteó mi placentera vida de niña acomodada para enfrentarme con la cruda realidad y tomé una decisión, ese día me entregaría a Edward en cuerpo y alma y sin preámbulo, sin importar los cánones establecidos, sabía que me arriesgaba hasta que el mismo Edward me rechazase luego, por considerarme liviana de cascos, no importaba. ¿Acaso estaríamos con vida dentro de un año?, la pregunta se clavó como una daga en mi corazón, deseando que todo sea una pesadilla, pero no, no era un sueño, estábamos en guerra.**_

— _ **Edward — le hable muy cerca para que me escuche sobre el alboroto existente**_

— _ **¿Podemos irnos, estar solos?— Fijo su vista en mí observándome por unos segundos tratando de encontrar en mi rostro una respuesta. —Por favor, pedí —Las palabras salieron sin pensar, sus ojos se cerraron unas milésimas de segundos como si en su interior se librara una lucha demasiado profunda y despareja entre el bien y el mal. Tomó mi mano, tirando para que lo siguiera, su paso era rápido y decidido, en un primer momento creí que entraríamos a su casa pero justo a la entrada torció el camino hacia un costado donde se encontraban varios coches, buscó el suyo donde me ayudo a subir.**_

— _ **Espera aquí, en un minuto vuelvo— iba a discutir pero su mirada me paralizó. Hice un leve asentimiento de cabeza para darle a entender que no protestaría. En un par de minutos estuvo a mi lado demasiado serio, algo pasaba en su mente que no compartió, a la vez que tiró un pequeño bolso al asiento de atrás.**_

 _ **Al cabo de unos largos minutos en silencio y viendo que se dirigía a las afueran de Londres me gire para mirarlo, seguía serio pero ya no llevaba el ceño fruncido, me angustiaba no saber que pasaba por su mente. El que me mantuviera fuera de sus pensamientos o de lo que sentía en esos momentos me volvía literalmente loca, como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos rompió el silencio.**_

— _ **¿No preguntará a donde vamos Srta. Swan?— moría de ganas de hacerlo, pero las reprimí en mis labios.**_

— _ **Puedo ir hasta el fin del mundo. —Si voy con Ud. Sr Cullen—Supuse que sonreiría pero no lo hizo, volvió a hablar, su voz era anormalmente triste —Falta poco para llegar, vamos a la casa solariega de la familia, le avise a mis hermanos para que informen a nuestros padres, necesito unas horas junto a ti antes que me llegue la citación para presentarme en… —No digas más entiendo, no quiero escuchar que debes irte, no sé si podré afrontar el momento. Me dio una mirada rápida pero significativa —debes soportar Bella, necesito que lo hagas, necesito saberte sana y salva, necesito que vivas para mí, solo así podré volver a ti—. Tomé su mano sin saber muy bien lo que me pedía asintiendo con un imperceptible movimiento de cabeza. Un poco más tranquilo y ya como una afirmación escuche: —lo harás amor, sé que vivirás—. Quedamos en silencio hasta que llegamos a una casa, a las afueras de Surrey, parecía bonita pero en la oscuridad de la noche no era posible apreciarla, Edward me hizo entrar, para desaparecer trayendo un candelabro que ayudó a iluminar el lugar antes que encendiera las luces. Nos aseamos, comimos algo frugal que hábilmente había robado de las cocinas de su casa antes de salir de nuestra fiesta, en la radio comenzó a sonar una nueva melodía que a Edward en especial le gustaba mucho.**_

— _ **¿Bailas? Reí ante su idea pero tome su mano extendida para seguirlo apoye mi cabeza en su pecho mientras nos mecíamos al ritmo de la música por la ventana se filtró la luz de la luna que las nubes dejaron ver. —Ahora si podemos decir que bailamos una serenata a la luz de la luna—. Acotó Edward sonriendo tan cerca que pude sentir el calor de su aliento en mi piel. Quería retener ese momento tenerlo así junto a mi cuerpo, tan mío.**_

 _ **Descendió por mi mejilla dando pequeños besos hasta llegar a mis labios rozándolos suave, de una manera inconmensurablemente dulce, me acerqué más aun a su cuerpo si era posible dejando que los besos aumenten su intensidad, mis manos acariciaron su espalda dibujando cada perfecto musculo, seguíamos moviéndonos lento disfrutando cada segundo nos separamos para recuperar el aire. Edward rompió el silencio —Tengo miedo Isabella — más del que suponía—, tengo miedo que sea la última vez que nos veamos en mucho tiempo quizás nunca… No deje que continuara la frase no quería ni imaginar algo así lo bese, lo bese anhelando ser su refugio.**_

 _ **Quería vivir en escasa horas, todo el tiempo que no tendríamos, que nos arrebataría esta guerra. Deseaba ser suya y él lo supo. En un consenso tácito y silencioso, fuimos quitándonos de forma lenta, la ropa que quedó esparcida en el suelo. Edward me llevó en andas hasta una habitación donde su boca fue dejando un sendero de besos que ardían en mi piel para descubrir mis pechos, entre besos y caricias urgentes cargadas de atrevimiento, esa noche me estaba despidiendo de la niña para convertirme en una mujer, de a poco fui venciendo mis miedos, mi inocencia de la primera vez para dar paso a la curiosidad, mis manos inexpertas exploraban su cuerpo, él por su parte lo hacía de forma versada con el mío provocando sensaciones con cada mínimo movimiento, sus manos conquistaron sin piedad cada minúsculo centímetro de piel hasta que imploré ser suya, entre jadeos.**_

 _— **Paciencia amor todo a su tiempo tú serás mía como yo tuyo soy, pero ahora deja que la luna ilumine la belleza de tu cuerpo desnudo, deja que nuestras manos recorran nuestros cuerpos con caricias, así este momento quedará apresado en nuestra mente para siempre—. Dicho esto siguió enloqueciendo mis sentidos, mi alma, mi corazón hasta que me amo con locura, fue tan suave, tan amoroso, tan hombre que ardí sin piedad ni tapujos entre las llamas de la pasión. Edward convirtió esas horas en un momento mágico quedando grabado a fuego en mi cuerpo, pero sus palabras quedaron cinceladas en mi alma:**_

 _— **Bella amor tú ya me perteneces pero yo te pertenezco desde el primer día que te vi y a partir de ahora te perteneceré por los siglos de los siglos y por toda la eternidad—.**_

 _ **« Te amo»**_

 _ **Dos días después cuando lo despedí supe que había hecho lo correcto por lo menos tenía algo a que aferrarme. Era suya para siempre.**_

 _— **Te amo, te amo con locura Bella, tú eres mía no lo olvides. Nada. Nadie. Ni esta maldita guerra nos separará.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **— Prométeme que volverás Edward, promételo—. Las lágrimas corrían sin freno por mis mejillas, nuestras manos entrelazadas apretadas, deseando ser uno —para no separarnos. —No llores mi Bella—, pronto estaremos juntos otra vez y todo habrá sido como un mal sueño. Besó mis labios para luego besar mis manos.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **—Te escribiré todos los días no sé como pero te haré llegar noticias mías. No me olvides ángel, te amo—.**_ _ **«**_ _ **Rebusco algo en su chaqueta» —Esto es para ti, ábrelo cuando me haya marchado, veras que cuando lo uses no te sentirás sola y sabrás que estoy allí donde estés, a tu lado—. Tomé el pequeño paquete aferrándolo con fuerza, mientras veía como aquel vehículo transportaba a Edward lejos de mí, lejos de la vida que habíamos planeado juntos, directo al peligro, al mismo infierno. Allí desde el lugar de donde unos pocos vuelven.**_

 _ **Me quedé mirando a la nada por largos minutos, como si la sola idea de quitar mis ojos del lugar donde lo perdí de vista haría el milagro de volver a tenerlo a mi lado. No supe si fue algo o alguien, lo que hizo que volviera en mí, alejándome del letargo que se encontraba mi mente. Tomé conciencia que entre mis dedos sostenía el objeto que me había dejado momentos atrás, mi amado.**_

 _**Sin pensarlo eché a correr, como si de ello dependiera mi vida con las lágrimas surcando mi rostro sin detenerse, al llegar a mi casa, me escabullí a mi habitación, me arroje en la cama sin poder dejar de llorar, con el corazón acelerado por el esfuerzo y partido en pedazos por el alejamiento de mi Edward.**_

 _**Observé el pequeño obsequio, hasta que decidí tomarlo, con dedos torpes logré desenvolverlo para encontrarme con un estuche de terciopelo negro y una nota que tardé unos segundos en leer, tomé coraje la desdoble en ella rezaba: « Bella: Te dejo mi corazón... cuando nos volvamos a ver me lo darás sano y a salvo, te amo, siempre y para siempre tuyo. Edward» era turno de abrir la cajita en ella se encontraba un dije perfecto con forma de corazón que parecía absorber la luz del lugar para devolverla en brillantes destellos de colores acompañado de una fina cadena. Era precioso. Caminé hacia el espejo donde me lo coloqué y**_ _ **supe que de alguna forma por más cruel que fuera el destino nos volveríamos a ver en esta u otra vida.**_

 _ **En un gesto instintivo mis dedos asieron al corazón que pendía de una cadena en mi cuello.**_ **  
** _ **Mi nieta quien escuchaba absorta la historia percibió el movimiento, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al darse cuenta lo que sindicaba.**_

 _— **¿No me digas que es el que te dio el abuelo? Con solo mirarla ella supo mi respuesta. Yo no podía contestar, la emoción que me embargaba, era la misma de aquel lejano día. Pude recomponerme en un par de minutos pero mi voz seguía siendo áspera.**_

 _ **Nunca me lo quite, hasta ahora y no lo haré jamás, sentencié—. Era tarde pero esa noche en especial necesitaba hablar de mi Edward, llené las tazas de chocolate caliente, la nieve caía ya de forma copiosa afuera. Mi nieta tomó su taza arropándose expectante para que continúe el relato. Saboree el chocolate y proseguí.**_

 _… **Las horas se transformaron en días y los días en meses y estos en años. La guerra seguía su curso las cosas empeoraban a pasos agigantados. Se lloraba de ingenuidad, no se podía creer que otra vez existía un conflicto bélico, se lloraba porque tanques, aviones, fusiles, odio desesperanza, hambre, violencia y frío reinaban otra vez borrando todo lo que se había reconstruido después de "La Gran Guerra", como se llamaba a la primera guerra mundial y nosotros en el medio de ese mundo convulsionado luchando por sobrevivir, luchando por nuestro amor.**_

 _**No sabía como pero Edward se las ingeniaba para escribir cartas todos los días, por mi parte hacía lo mismo. Nunca sabíamos cuando tendríamos noticias el uno del otro a veces la recibíamos casi a diario y otras pasaban semanas sin tener comunicación, con lo que eso conlleva no saber la suerte que corríamos, el problema surgía que Edward era trasladado a distintos puntos allí a donde se necesitaban hombres para cubrir el avance enemigo.**_

 _ **Mi vida se había transformado en un completo caos, mi integridad puesta a prueba; día tras día, hora tras hora. Allí entendí la cabalidad de las palabras pronunciadas por Edward «Debes soportar Bella» y esas palabras me mantenían cuerda mientras Londres fue hostigada durante cincuenta y siete días interminables, enfrentando los bombardeos casi continuos, la comida, los remedios e incluso el agua eran bienes de lujo, nos habíamos acostumbrado a oír el casi constante sonido de la sirena de alarma de los ataques aéreos, en las calles se podía ver los cuerpos de quienes no sobrevivieron, hasta que al final eran puestos en una fosa común donde se incineraban para no expandir enfermedades, mi mayor debilidad era tener que entrar aquellos refugios donde decenas de personas se amontonaban, el olor era una pesadilla, mezcla de humo, polvo, sangre y cuerpos sin lavar. La vida se volvía a cada hora más deshumanizada, más humillante mi estado de ánimo bajaba a pasos agigantados.**_

 _**Para bien o para mal —la verdad no podía distinguirlo en ese momento—, las familias de Edward y la mía intentaron quedarse lo más cerca posible. Usando todas las influencias, que su posición acomodada les brindaba. Usaron todas las atribuciones que el poder, el dinero y las joyas podían brindar en un momento como el que se vivía, logrando que les concedieran un salvoconducto que los guiara hasta lugares alejados de Londres. Ellos mantenían la mera ilusión de escapar de la barbarie de la guerra.**_

 _**Mi mayor temor se volvía palpable. Debía marcharme del único lugar al que Edward podía volver. La desesperación embargó mi corazón. «¡Imposible!» No podía hacerlo. ¿Qué sucedería si, Edward volvía?**_

 _**Con el corazón palpitando en mi garganta a causa del temor que provoca el momento crucial que separa a la niña para dar paso a la mujer. Tomé una decisión drástica que me marcaría para siempre. —Yo, no me alejaría—.**_

 _**Sabía con certeza, que a partir de ese momento sería un antes y un después en mi vida. Porque si fue Edward quien me convirtió en mujer, — como hombre—. La guerra lo hizo a partir de incesante golpes a mis más arraigadas enseñanzas y a mis convicciones.**_

 _**Como si el destino me diera su consentimiento, —al alzar la vista pude ver como unas enfermeras pasaban en busca de heridos. Me erguí decidida, caminé directo hacia ellas y sin deliberar las seguí, ofreciéndole ayuda.**_

 _ **Al final del día estaba inscripta como enfermera voluntaria. En pocos meses ya era toda una experta atendiendo a los pacientes que llegaban en forma constante. Me hacía sentir útil y un tanto reconfortada el poder ayudar a otros en medio de tanto caos pero, sobre todo, mantenía ocupada mi mente para que mis pensamientos no se mantengan tercos en Edward.**_ _ **Ni en la suerte corrida por mi familia.**_

 _ **Mi alma todavía se retorcía al recordar que mi madre se había marchado sin hablarme, por más que traté —con toda mi alma—, de hacerle entender el por qué no partía con ellos, no logró entender mis razones. Lo cierto era que ella estaba convencida que era un capricho de una chiquilla malcriada. Haciendo caso omiso a sus comentarios deliberadamente mal intencionados de su parte, la rodeé con mis brazos para fundirme en un abrazo, Fue inútil. Una tonta lágrima rodó por mis mejillas ante su frialdad—¿No percibía que este podría llegar a ser nuestro último abrazo dadas las circunstancias en las que nos encontrábamos?—. Mi padre por otro lado me dio su bendición y yo se lo agradecí desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, las últimas palabras que crucé con él fueron: —"Te aseguro padre, que te sentirás orgulloso de mi"—, y en el fondo de mi ser desee que lo prometido se haga realidad.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Los últimos meses, habían sido muy duros. Trabajaba más de lo necesario en jornadas largas y agotadoras. Las necesitaba, para escapar de la soledad, de la tristeza y por sobre todo lo que más me inquietaba: No tener noticias de Edward.**_

 _**La última semana fue una de las más complicadas, cada vez se atendía a más soldados, las heridas que traían eran muy graves, trabajaba doble turno al lado del Dr. Dimitri Reblan, con quien congeniamos desde el primer día de conocernos, era una persona en quien podía confiar, un muy buen amigo. Compartimos muchos de nuestros momentos libres. Sin dudas se convirtió en una vía de escape. Hablábamos de música, libros, viajes, incluso le había contado sobre Edward, de lo que haríamos si salíamos de este infierno. Él era aire fresco a mi atormentada vida.**_

 _ **Un médico maravilloso, que pese al cansancio, por las arduas horas de trabajo, no trataba a los pacientes como pedazos de carne; para él seguían siendo seres humanos, personas de carne y hueso, con pasiones, emociones, — seres queridos—, que en algún lugar alguien esperaba y amaba.**_

 _**Una tarde fría de octubre, estaba enseñándome a suturar una amputación cuando me desplomé perdiendo el conocimiento, la mala alimentación, el frío y las noches en vela por el miedo y las extenuantes horas de trabajo pasaron factura a mí castigado cuerpo. Me exigieron descansar.**_

 _ **Deseaba poder quedarme en el hospital, allí me sentía mucho más segura que en la habitación de la casa que compartía con numerosas familias, Pero fue imposible.**_

 _**Al salir caí en cuenta que era casi de noche debía apurarme en llegar, el frío calaba los huesos, apure el paso, la calle estaba vacía apreté mi abrigo todo lo que pude sobre mi cuerpo. La escasa luz sumado a los escombros de edificios destruidos durante los ataques conferían al lugar un tinte tenebroso, divisé la entrada de la casa donde vivía alegrándome de llegar, crucé la acera pero solo a unos pocos metros unos fuertes brazos me sujetaron tirándome hacia atrás cuando intente gritar una mano tapo mi boca impidiéndome que hiciera.**_

 _— **¿No es muy tarde para que una preciosura como tú ande sola por la calle?—. El hedor a alcohol barato y suciedad que despedía el sujeto me golpeó de lleno provocándome una arcada, que no pude contener, el hombre soltó mi rostro por unos segundos dándome tiempo para pedir auxilio pero él fue mucho más rápido lanzándome unas fuertes bofetadas que hicieron que mi vista se nublara. Sentía como sus asquerosas manos lograron penetrar entre mis piernas tocándome de una forma salvaje, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, sabía lo que me ocurriría, luché con todas las fuerzas pero él me arrinconó contra la pared dejándome inmovilizada, lo último que recuerdo es como sus dedos habían logrado destrozar la tela que cubría mi intimidad y sus dedos buscaban como irrumpir en mi carne mientras su boca lamía mis labios.**_

 _… **Oscuridad…**_

 _— **¡Isabella! ¡Bella, reacciona por favor! Unas grandes manos me sujetaban zarandeándome, responde**_

 _— **¡Bella!—. De forma abrupta volví a la conciencia me removí desesperada tratando de liberarme del sujeto que sostenía mis brazos con fuerza.**_

 _— **¡Bella!... ¡Por Dios reacciona!**_

 _— **¿Dimitri? —Logré enfocar la mirada para encontrar los celestes ojos del Dr. Que me miraban con gran preocupación. Al tomar conciencia que me encontraba a salvo mi cuerpo se dio por vencido tambaleándose de forma peligrosa.**_

 _ **Reblan me rodeó con brazos, para sujetar mi cuerpo inerte. Me hundí en ellos, enterrando mi cara en su pecho comencé a llorar lágrimas amargas desahogando el asco y el terror, vivido momentos atrás. Sus manos acariciaban mi cabello hasta que de a poco me fui calmando. Me separó para echarme una mirada, podía percibir su preocupación. Mis ojos buscaron el suelo, me sentía avergonzada, humillada.**_

 _— **Isabella, mírame —sus dedos tomaron mi barbilla obligándome a mirarlo, una vez que lo hice sonrió. Nunca lo había visto hacerlo desde el día que lo había conocido, esa acción me desconcertó por completo. Tomó entre sus manos mi rostro, acariciando mis mejillas con sus pulgares.**_

 _ **Tranquila. No ha sucedido nada…**_

 _**Su cara estaba tan cerca, que su aliento cálido golpeaba sobre mi rostro. Mi corazón aporreó desbocado sobre mi pecho ¿temía que me besara o quería que lo hiciera? Esa duda hizo que mi alma se quebrara. Cerré los ojos odiándome, por osar a pensar en semejante idea. De pronto allí parada en una calle oscura, frente a un hombre que no era mi Edward, supe cuan vulnerable y vacía me sentía sobre todo la imperiosa necesidad que profesaba de ser reconfortada, de sentirme apuntalada por alguien. Por esa razón maldita y egoísta deje que Dimitri me acompañara a mi casa, abandonándome a la sensación de seguridad que su compañía me brindaba en esos momentos.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **El mes de Noviembre de 1943 acepté el traslado a las costas de Normandía; Francia.**_

 _ **La guerra no percibía fronteras, ya no importaba una estúpida línea en un territorio si este estaba manchado con la sangre de miles de inocentes. No podía dejarme vencer por el miedo que me provocaba el cruce de las heladas aguas del canal de La Mancha o alejarme de mi país.**_

 _ **Había madurado a la fuerza y sabía cuánto se necesitaba la desesperada ayuda de médicos y enfermeras, la cantidad de heridos se contaban de a miles. Debía marcharme.**_

 _ **Pero esa no fue la razón por la que acepté trasladarme. Mis razones eran personales, y sobre todo egoístas. Escapaba… escapaba de mi destino y de la tristeza que me provocaba el no tener noticias de Edward por más de un año. Mi corazón anhelaba saber algo de él, no era nada bueno tanto silencio, la esperanza se desvanecía pero yo me negaba en forma tajante a pensar en que algo podría haberle sucedido.**_

 _**El traqueteo del camión del ejército devenido a vehículo para el traslado de heridos y médicos, hizo que despertara de mi ensoñación el Dr. Reblan, junto a dos colegas Americanos estaban enfrascados en una charla, mientras las nuevas enfermeras dormitaban mientras nos dirigíamos al lugar donde partiría la barcaza que nos trasladaría a Francia.**_

 _ **El viaje se hizo sin contra tiempo alguno, cuando arribamos al lugar nos trasladaron directamente donde se hallaba quienes de momento estaban a cargo de la base de operaciones, el mayor John Allen y el general Alexander Blair luego de los saludos formales y**_ _ **escasa**_ _ **s explicaciones sobre el funcionamiento del hospital, notando la urgencia que tenían de nuevos profesionales, ante la paupérrima cantidad de ellos, en ese momento.**_ _ **Nos guiaron al lugar, que no era más que una casa estropeada por los ataques, más unas cuantas tiendas dispuestas a su alrededor, las condiciones del sitio eran inadecuadas e inhumanas. La mirada de frustración del Dr. Reblan no me pasó inadvertida, como tampoco la de mis compañeros.**_

 _**Dimos una recorrida observando las evidentes falencias que se mostraban, e incluso la falta de higiene. Las condiciones de los pacientes eran pésimas. Nada nos preparó para lo que vimos cuando entramos; donde se hallaban los heridos más graves y los improvisados quirófanos que estaban en plena tarea. El americano ahogó una exclamación al sentir el fétido olor y ver la cantidad de soldados, con miembros amputados o serias quemaduras, como era de esperar en la línea de conflicto,**_ _ **los hombres eran acribillados con balas de metralletas, morteros, misiles y todo lo que se pueda ocurrir, sin piedad. Muchos sufrían graves infecciones a causa de trozos de uniforme y barro contaminado de las trincheras, que se adherían a sus heridas propagando infecciones hacia su abdomen, a sus órganos internos, demás estaba aclarar los desinfectantes que se utilizaban eran rudimentarios e insuficientes. Mentalmente recordé con placer la cantidad de insumos traídos por los americanos, plasma, penicilina y sobre todo morfina que actuarían como un gran milagro sobre estos heridos y sobre los que de seguro llegarían.**_

 _ **Sin pensarlo ese mismo día comenzamos a trabajar en esfuerzo conjunto y denodado para mejorar el lugar. Por suerte el general Blair resultó de mucha ayuda ya que varios de sus compañeros estaban allí o pasaron por el lugar, al cabo de unos cuantos meses las cosas marchaban bien.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Después de un largo rato de observar la foto de Edward —que siempre llevaba conmigo—, la guardé. Muy a mi pesar me daba cuenta que cada vez me acercaba más al Dr. Reblan debía admitir que llenaba el vacío que Edward había dejado en mi vida, era un buen hombre, un amigo cada vez más cercano. Siempre estaba dispuesto a escuchar mis penas, tratando de reconfortarme en los momentos difíciles y sobre todo dándome el aliento necesario para seguir adelante, incluso cuando muchas veces, trataba en vano de hacerme entender que existía la posibilidad que Edward no se encuentre con vida. Lo que de forma insistente me negaba a creer, en mi corazón estaba segura que ya no podría existir en esta tierra si él no estaba aquí.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pasaron varios meses de arduo trabajo**_ _ **el 6 de junio de 1944**_ _ **las tropas británicas y estadounidenses desembarcaron con éxito en las costas de Normandía abriendo un segundo frente contra los alemanes y muchas esperanzas de gloria.**_

— _ **¡Enfermera Swan! Enfermera. La voz del Dr. Cox sonaba, como una batahola, cuando entró raudo a la tienda de descanso. —Vienen varios heridos debemos prepararnos —. Acomode mi cofia y salí. Cuando los heridos llegaron no había tiempo que perder, los clasificamos según gravedad y comenzamos la atención inmediata. Dos de ellos eran de suma gravedad. Leblanc y Cox se ocuparon, cada uno de los más graves, mientras los demás debíamos atender a los otros pacientes. Dimitri me pidió, para que lo asista en la operación que estaba a punto de realizar.**_

 _ **Una vez en el quirófano mi corazón dio un inesperado brinco al observar al hombre joven se encontraba en la mesa de operaciones, No podía ver su rostro, estaba tapado con una gruesa venda. Sus heridas eran de suma gravedad. —¿Qué demonios me sucedía?—.**_

 _ **Debía tranquilizar mis emociones, estar a la altura de las circunstancias pero no podía evitar el golpeteo atronador de mi corazón en el pecho. Se parecía demasiado a mi Edward y el ver en las condiciones que se encontraba no ayudaba en nada. —Su abdomen estaba casi destrozado—. Llevó horas limpiar y suturar las heridas, al final el hombre —aunque muy débil— resistió la operación. Sabía de la tozudez y el ahínco que Dimitri poesía a la hora de salvar las vidas de estos hombres y lo admiraba profundamente por ello. Una vez que terminamos pregunte si debía cambiar las vendas de su rostro.**_

— _ **No te preocupes Isabella, ya lo hicieron antes de entrar a la operación, tiene quemaduras en el rostro, pero nada de consideración— Asentí para retirarme, estaba agotada.**_

 _ **Pese a mi cansancio esa noche me fue imposible dormir cada vez que cerraba los ojos el rostro de Edward acosaba mi mente, sus cristalinos ojos… su sonrisa… su perfume… Maldita sea. — ¡No puedo recordar su perfume!—. «Absurdo». Mi mente no puede olvidarse de algo tan importante para mí. Me calcé el uniforme, sofocaría todos los pensamientos con trabajo.**_

 _ **Recorrí el lugar ayudando en lo que podía, me acerqué a la cama del soldado que esa mañana había sido operado por Reblan, descansaba sin alteraciones.**_

 _ **Me quedé allí un largo rato solo mirando como dormía, escuchando su respiración profunda, regular, cada una de ellas me resultaban un bálsamo, a mi fatigado espíritu, me negaba a admitir la razones que me acercaban a él. Las heridas de su rostro, me inquietaban —¿le quedarían cicatrices? La atracción que ejercía el soldado sobre mí era ¿nueva?**_

 _ **Levanté mi mano para recorrer con mis dedos su brazo desnudo, la electricidad transmitida por el roce alteró mis sentidos, sin poder despegar mis dedos de él, bajé a sus manos, que también se hallaban vendadas. Una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla cayendo para impactar sobre la venda, aceptando la realidad. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar sin control ante la plena conciencia que quien se hallaba allí era Edward, sin especular más tomé sus manos entre las mías, depositando un beso suave y ávido. Mi amor, mi vida estaba allí. La repentina iluminación fue fastidiada, cuando una de las enfermeras se acercó. Supe a ciencia cierta que debía hacer, aproveché para ofrecerle que yo cuidaría a aquel paciente, si deseaba descansar, me haría cargo de la sala por ella. Me miró extrañada pero sabía que no se negaría a irse a acostarse un par de horas extras.**_

 _ **Me mantuve a su lado, todo el tiempo que podía, casi no dormía para cumplir con mis obligaciones y luego poder estar con él, le contaba cosas, le leía, incluso llegué a cantarle en su oído, acariciaba sus manos mientras soñaba el momento de volver a estar juntos lejos de todo. No estaba segura que me escuchara pero el hacerlo me reconfortaba.**_

 _ **Por alguna extraña razón no le conté a nadie sobre, mi felicidad. Sentía que si lo hacía podía romper el hechizo que había traído conmigo al amor de mi vida. Muchas veces Dimitri llamó mi atención por los cuidados sobre un paciente específico. —No es bueno que te involucres con los pacientes, Isabella. —Ellos tienen una vida allá afuera—. Yo solo asentía, sabía que no lo hacía con maldad, le preocupaba que saliese lastimada.**_

 _ **Esa noche en especial, me sentía animada, había conseguido un libro para leerle a mi paciente «presuntamente», desconocido, su estado mejoraba pero no despertaba. Los vendajes de su cara eran más finos, pero igual ocultaban su fisionomía, como una treta del destino todavía no podía ver su rostro. Tiempo al tiempo —pensé—.**_

 _ **Me acomodé lo mejor posible y comencé con mi lectura, —tan absorta estaba—, que casi muero del espanto cuando la mano del hombre se estiró para tocarme rozando torpe mi rodilla, me levante de un salto, con la emoción a flor de piel. ¡Al fin! reaccionaba, intenté buscar a uno de los médicos pero su mano se aferró a la mía haciendo que mi cuerpo temblara ante el contacto, me volví lento acercando mi boca a uno de sus oídos para que me escuchara, mantenía sus ojos cerrados, no podía hacer contacto visual con él pero estaba segura que me escuchaba.**_

— _ **Tranquilo, estás muy débil todavía—. No te muevas, puedes hacerte daño—. Lejos de calmarlo mis palabras parecían que lo alteraban, me preocupaba su reacción, otra vez cuando quise alejarme me tomó de la muñeca con mucha fuerza, mi corazón comenzó a latir en forma rápida, nunca se me había ocurrido que algo así fuese a suceder, sabía que algunos pacientes pueden ser agresivos al salir de un estado comatoso, comencé a llamar a las enfermeras a viva voz para que me auxiliaran, mi preocupación alteraba mis sentidos.**_

 _ **Una de las enfermeras corrió a mi lado. Me dirigió una mirada para cerciorarse que me encontraba bien y fue en busca de ayuda. No pasaron ni veinte segundos cuando entraba corriendo la misma mujer para situarse a mi lado perseguida por Dimitri. Mientras realizaban el chequeo de rutina el paciente no me soltó la mano, parecía querer hablar pero el Dr. Se lo impidió. Incluso le explicó que quizás le cueste abrir un poco los ojos por las quemaduras, pero que no era nada de gravedad, los minutos se me hicieron interminables parecía estar todo bien.**_

 _ **Mientras Reblanc daba algunas instrucciones el paciente abrió sus ojos lo cual fue percibido por el Dr. Quien se acercó a revisarlo, con una sonrisa, le hablo: —Todo perfecto, solo te molestará, un poco la luz. Es normal. Descansa y no hagas esfuerzos. —¿De acuerdo?**_

 _ **No pude evitar inclinarme sobre él, necesitaba ver sus ojos cerciorarme que mis deseos no me jugaron una mala pasada, que mi amor estaba allí. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron mi corazón dejo de latir por unos segundos, para luego echarse a una loca carrera, la agitación fue tan fuerte, que no pude sostenerme, mis piernas se aflojaron, caí de rodillas a lado de la cama con la consiguiente consternación de las personas a mi alrededor, las palpitaciones eran tan fuertes que no lograba articular una palabra.**_

 _ **Me aferré a la cama para lograr ponerme de pie, haciendo caso omiso a todo y a todos, me acerqué para mirarlo y allí estaban los ojos que tanto añoré, los que temía con el alma no volver a ver, los de mi Edward como si con eso no bastara, pude ver como se volvían los suyos, acuosos ante su emoción. Era evidente él también me había reconocido, sin pensarlo dos veces mis manos se apresuraron a tomar las suyas, me incliné para besárselas, bese cada uno de sus dedos, que me sabían a gloria, Edward estaba vivo y estaba conmigo y yo con él, otra vez juntos. Lo abracé y lloré como nunca aferrada a él, descargando todos mis sentimientos, miedo; soledad; ansiedad; agradecimiento… pero sobre todo amor… Estaba de nuevo conmigo y eso era lo mejor que me había sucedido hasta ahora, que pude sentir como con sus brazos, todavía torpes abrazaban mi cuerpo con dulzura.**_

 _ **Ese momento fue tan maravilloso, la recuperación de Edward fue un camino lento y doloroso, pero siempre nos mantuvimos juntos, nada más importaba, estábamos vivos y habíamos atravesado uno de los momentos más difíciles de nuestra vida, de la humanidad. Faltaban meses de horror y sufrimiento, las pérdidas fueron muchas, fuertes e incalculables pero muestro amor había vencido las barreras del miedo, de la misma muerte.**_

 _ **Él no hablaba de lo sucedido todo el tiempo que estuvo en combate, ni lo que vivió, ni experimentó en el frente, lo único que contó de esa época fueron sus sentimientos, sus miedos horas antes de ser herido…**_

 _…_ _ **La guerra corrompía, no solo el cuerpo, las entrañas, la mente, sino el alma. La guerra era una maldita viciosa que destruía al ser humano. Me sentía sucio, «no solo en el exterior», asqueado; un asesino; un indigno. No tenía suficientes adjetivos para calificar lo que sentía dentro de mí.**_

 _ **Era de noche, tenía miedo y el frío calaba hasta lo más profundo de mis huesos, moví mis piernas para que no se entumecieran, el ataque era inminente, y yo tenía demasiados hombres bajo mi mando, no podía flaquear. No ahora. Estábamos jugando una dura pasada, era imposible fallar. —Un suspiro abandonó mis labios—, necesitaba estar concentrado, pero mi mente vagaba mucho es esa noche.**_

 _— **¿Dios existe?— me pregunte, muchas veces. Cada vez lo dudaba más. Mis ojos habían visto demasiadas bajezas durante el último tiempo, pero también los actos, más nobles y valientes.**_

 _ **Isabella… su nombre surgió como un gemido de mi boca. No sabía nada de ella hacía largos meses, ese hecho carcomía mi razón, si algo le hubiera sucedido ya no me importaba morir. Sabía que no podría vivir un minuto más aquí en esta tierra sin ella. Porque era por lo único que él se mantenía vivo, volver a su lado.**_

 _ **Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, cuando la orden de ataque fue dada, di la última calada al cigarro antes de arrojarlo, cerré los ojos invocando otros chocolates que me miraban como nadie antes lo hizo, me persigné y grité a todo pulmón: —Valor muchachos—. ¡Fuego!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dentro de la oscuridad y el dolor en los cuales estaba sumergido juraba que la voz de Isabella había sonado algunas veces a mí alrededor, incluso juraría que había sentido su delicado aroma a flores. —¿Esto será estar muerto?**_

 _ **Más oscuridad… alguien canta a mi oído. —¿Bella?**_

 _ **Con un arranque que sin duda demandó todas las fuerzas que poseía traté de abrir los ojos. No pude. Caí otra vez en la misma calma oscura.**_

 _— **Estás mejor, cariño. — Debes hacer un esfuerzo, solo uno. —Abre tus ojos… te amo, Edward. Esa vez el esfuerzo fue el mismo, solo que esta vez ese perfume estaba acompañado de un fuerte olor a alcohol y desinfectante.**_

 _ **Estaba vivo eso era indudable… pero ¿porque no podía abrir mis ojos?**_

 _ **Otra vez salí de la oscuridad a mi lado alguien hablaba, me quedé unos minutos tratando de escuchar descifrando las palabras. Leían. La voz a mi lado esta vez fue inconfundible.**_

 _**¡Isabella! Ella estaba allí a mi lado junté todo el coraje posible. Necesitaba que me vea, que se dé cuenta que estaba a su lado con la más férrea fuerza de voluntad, atravesando el dolor más intenso de toda mi vida, logré mover mi brazo hasta donde sentía su presencia, unos segundos después escuche su voz.**_

 _— **Tranquilo, estás muy débil todavía—. Y algo más que no entendí pues la agitación se apoderó de mi cuerpo sentí como se alejaba, pero mi mano fue muy rápida y logre aferrarme de ella. Mi corazón golpeaba tan fuerte dentro de mi pecho que lograba entender a medias lo que pasaba a mí alrededor. Había más personas, una fuerte luz invadió mi visión aunque aún borrosa puede distinguir perfectamente al hombre que me hablaba con calma explicando que todo estaba bien. Un doctor, mi mente se aclaraba despacio pero al menos podía asimilar algunas cosas.**_

 _ **La cara del hombre fue reemplazada de inmediato por mi ángel, pude ver sus ojos, su boca; era tan hermosa. La vista se me nublaba de nuevo mientras me perdía en las puertas de su alma, solo que tardé en darme cuenta que eran mis lágrimas lo que lo provocaban, era la emoción de tenerla a mi lado de volver a verla luego de tanto tiempo, era mi Bella, sana a salvo y a mi lado. Lo habíamos logrado estábamos juntos. Dios si existía, lo estaba comprobando yo mismo, Dios cuida de sus ángeles y allí estaba el mío propio, personal aferrado a mí. Como si fuera poco se me concedió otro milagro, «no con poco esfuerzo», mis manos pudieron moverse para corresponder a su abrazo, pude estrecharla contra mi cuerpo, sentir su aroma, su calor…estaba en casa… Ese fue el único relato que Edward dio de la guerra y en verdad nunca pregunté más siempre respeté sus silencios.**_

 _ **El 21 de Septiembre, de 1945 nos casamos en el mismo lugar que nos había vuelto a unir y como únicos testigos de nuestra felicidad, los amigos que habíamos hecho a lo largo de estos meses, esos hermanos de la vida que alguien más allá de nuestra entendimiento había colocado en nuestro camino para volver a estar juntos.**_

 _ **Ese día delante de todo el mundo le entregué a Edward no solo mi vida y mi amor sino su corazón sano y a salvo como me lo pidió antes de partir.**_

 _ **Miré a mi nieta sus lágrimas corrían sobre sus mejillas. Mi mano huesuda se apresuró a secarlas con cariño. —No llores hija porque por muchísimos años tuve el mejor regalo que la vida me pudo dar, un hombre único que amé, amo y amaré por toda la eternidad.**_

 _**La abracé, mientras la tenía allí, como cuando era una niña pequeña, susurrándole palabras cariñosas.**_

 _— **No quiero darte un consejo mi querida niña—. Nadie puede dártelos en cuestiones del corazón, pero si te puedo decir: — No fuerces nada en el amor, deja que las cosas sigan su curso. Si deben estar juntos, —lo estarán—, porque el amor vence todos los obstáculos cuando es puro y verdadero.**_


End file.
